headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Transformation
on True Blood.]] Transformation reflects an individual's ability to physically metamorphose their body, or parts thereof, into something else. This is usually an automatic function, governed by either the user's will, or by existing outside stimuli, such as atmospheric conditions, phases of moon, etc. There are many supernatural creatures that possess this ability to one extent or another, the most notable of which are shape-shifters, who can modify their entire form to resemble a different person, animal or creature. Werewolves also possess the ability to transform from a human into a wolf-life creature and back again. This is usually governed by the precepts of a curse, such as turning into a wolf under the light of a full moon, and returning to normal upon sunrise. Vampires are known to take on various forms, transforming into bats, or wolves or even mist. Some vampires, such as the ones presented in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, can maintain a human appearance, but when the thirst for blood is upon them, will take on a more monstrous countenance. Another supernatural creature with shape-shifting capabilities are Maenads, which are beings of Greek origin. One such creature appeared in season two of the HBO television series True Blood. The character of Maryann Forrester was a powerful Maenad who was immortal and had the ability to transform her entire body, or selected parts into other creatures. Her chosen form of power was that of the bull, but she also turned her hands into cloven-hoofed bovine appendages. Another type of physical alteration may come about through the consumption of certain types of food, fluids or chemicals. The most infamous example of this type of transformation hails from the Robert Louis Stevenson novel Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, in which scientist Henry Jekyll, seeking to develop a means to exorcise the "evil" elements of a man's soul, drinks a potion that instead brings out his evil side, which is given the name Edward Hyde. As Hyde, Jekyll undergoes a physical and mental transformation, which allows him to grow bigger, more menacing and sometimes even demonstrate monstrous physical traits. Appearances * Incredible Hulk: Babalao - Banner into Hulk (2). * Isis: The Lights of Mystery Mountain - Andrea Thomas turns into Isis (2). * Isis: Fool's Dare - Andrea Thomas turns into Isis (2). * Isis: The Spots of the Leopard - Andrea Thomas turns into Isis (2). * Isis: The Sound of Silence - Andrea Thomas turns into Isis (2). * Isis: Rockhound's Roost - Andrea Thomas turns into Isis (2). * Isis: Lucky - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis: Bigfoot - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis: To Find a Friend - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis: The Show-Off - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis: The Outsider - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis: No Drums, No Trumpets - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis: Girl Driver - Andrea Thomas into Isis (3). * Isis: Scuba Duba - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis: Dreams of Flight - Andrea Thomas into Isis (2). * Isis 1 - Andrea Thomas turns into Isis. * Suicide Squad (2016) - The Enchantress enslaving humans and transforming them into monsters.